This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We plan to establish a Pilot Proteomics Center that will apply powerful new proteomics technologies to broadly investigate changes in protein abundances resulting from the pathologic events associated with concomitant lentiviral infection and substance abuse as well as from pharmacologic interventions designed to treat these pathologies. These complex interactions will be studied in human immunodeficiency virus, type 1 (HIV)-infected and -uninfected subjects, treated or not with exogenous opioids as well as in well-defined nonhuman primate models of lentiviral pathogenesis induced by the simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV). In so doing, we aim to identify the quantitative proteomic biosignatures and profiles that define and predict the impact of opioids on lentiviral disease progression, with particular emphasis on the neurological sequelae that accompany the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). These efforts will benefit from execution in a manner that benefits from the extensive experience of the investigators, existing sample sets, comparison of human and non-human primate responses, and the extensive use of complementary data and techniques (e.g. immunologic and microarray assays). Through utilizing PNNL's experience and expertise in mass spectrometry for proteomic applications, the Proteomics Core will use high-resolution separations and mass spectrometry to support the following three projects. Project 1: To use high-throughput proteomics to define changes in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) proteome in HIV infection related to brain injury, intrathecal immune activation, CNS infection, and opioid use. Project 2: To explore the effect of opioids on the proteomic, immunologic, and genetic, signatures of non-human primates (NHP) that are uninfected or that have pathogenic or non-pathogenic SIV infection. Project 3: To evaluate the immunomodulatory effects of heroin, buprenorphine, and protease inhibitors in opioid-dependent individuals, infected or not with HIV.